


Мы идем...

by 006_stkglm



Series: Медвежья серия [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечер того же дня</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мы идем...

Тени от высоких резных столбов, поддерживающих навес у входа в дом, наискось пересекли широкий двор и коснулись распахнутых ворот усадьбы. Дневная жара спала: солнце, давно перевалив зенит, медленно клонилось к неприступным гребням Мглистых гор. Укрылись в ульях пчелы, притихли наигравшиеся на лугу крутобокие холеные хозяйские лошадки. Слабый ветерок шевелил подсыхающие на веревках рубашки и портки, а из дома волнами налетал сладкий аромат свежего хлеба: Бомбур, испросив дозволения, взялся хозяйничать на кухне.

Торин вздохнул. Хотелось набить трубку, но кисет остался у Двалина: тот на заднем дворе подтягивал стремена под их рост, а азартно рубившиеся на лугу перед воротами в усадьбу мальчишки были не то что без поясов — в одних сапогах и подштанниках. Кили как раз подпустил брата поближе, ловко поднырнул под мечи и, завопив со всей дури «Барук казад!», повалил его прямо в густую траву. Сцепившись, они покатились по лугу, взвизгивая, хохоча и судя по всему, пытаясь защекотать друг друга до смерти.

Принцы. Уши бы пооборвать…

Рядом на траву упала косматая тень. Обходивший усадьбу дозором медведь остановился и, склонив набок лобастую, покрытую шрамами башку, некоторое время наблюдал за возней мальчишек. Торин выпрямился, отлепляясь от створки ворот и зверь, словно только его заметив, тяжело переступил передними лапами и дернул правым — разорванным когда-то почти напополам — ухом. На лугу Фили досадливо крякнул, верно угодив локтем в чью-то нору, через мгновение его всклокоченная золотоволосая голова показалась над колыхающимся ковром разнотравья и настала очередь младшего просить пощады, заливаясь хохотом и отчаянно извиваясь.

Беорн фыркнул и в этом звуке узбаду отчетливо послышался смех. Хлопнула дверь и оба: и оборотень и гном жадно втянули ноздрями аромат свежей стряпни. Медведь встряхнулся, как никогда бы ни смог не один зверь: по шкуре волной прошла дрожь, густая шерсть разом вся встала дыбом, а через мгновенье подле Торина неторопливо распрямился и повел могучими плечами Беорн-человек. Несколько мгновений он продолжал смотреть в сторону кувыркающихся принцев: резкие черты его свирепого лица смягчились, и на миг в них проступила такая тоска и жажда, какую трудно было заподозрить в подобном существе.

— Зови медвежат, гномий король, — наконец произнес он, отворачиваясь от залитого теплыми лучами заходящего солнца луга, — пойдем трапезничать.

Торин подождал когда тяжелые шаги оборотня затихнут во дворе, коротко свистнул мальчишек и, пока те торопливо искали в траве брошенные мечи и перевязи с ножнами, обернулся к востоку, где вдалеке за темной, еле видимой отсюда полосой леса, в уже начавших сгущаться сумерках, гордая и прекрасная возвышалась Одинокая гора.

Дружное: «Дядя?» в два голоса и нетерпеливое: «Гномий король!» из дома слились в одно, и Торин, раздраженно дернув плечом, откликнулся:  
— Идем! — и, бросив долгий взгляд на далекие, покрытые снегом склоны добавил уже тише, — мы идем…


End file.
